lookout3fandomcom-20200215-history
The Official Lookout RP Timeline
This is the official timeline for the Lookout Role-Play Universe. It follows the Dragon Ball timeline directly, which can be seen here. It started taking place 250 years after Dragon Ball GT's ending in Age 790, in Age 1040. After a 3 year timeskip, it took place in 1043. After a 4 year timeskip, it took place in 1047. The current date is , , 1047. ---- *'??? Before Age:' Bisani Toribra was born into the primordial Gourmet World. *'2002 Before Age:' King Saiyan I founds the Saiyan Dynasty and monarchy on Planet Saiyan, starting the first actual Saiyan civilization. *'??? Before Age:' Daikon has born and his intellect grow up. *'230 Before Age:' Kuro is born to two unnamed Saiyan parents. *'238 Before Age:' The Original Super Saiyan appears and wreaks havoc across the universe. *'Age 1: '''The first Silver King, Gin, is born. *'Age 676': Kuzoh, Kuzon's grandfather, Lord Kuzon's father, is born. *'Age 706': Lord Kuzon, Kuzon's father, is born. *'Age 721:' November 11- Kotaz is born. *'Age 736': Kuzon is born. *'Age 777: The 14th Saiyan appears before the Z Fighters. #On July 16th the lifeform Deity is defeated by The 14th Saiyan. #On July 21st The 14th Saiyan is a officially a member of the Z Fighters. #Between the dates July 25 to July 26th, Android 99 is created and destroys its designers: Dr. Myuu, Dr. Raichi, and Dr. Gero. Then on July 31st the Z Fighters face off against it in battle losing drastically, until the 14th Saiyan appears annihilating it easily. #Deity doesn't appear again until September 11th, and escapes through a black hole by September 14th to another dimension. Also on September 14, The 14th Saiyan creates a new teachniqe called the Dimensional Time Wave in-order to pursue Deity and is once again defeated despite the power level differences. #By the 20th of September, The 14th Saiyan deciedes to leave the Z Fighters(only returning when something comes up)by use the Dimensional Time Wave to travel to other dimensions hoping to fight and help out in a time of crisis. *'Age 778: '''December 1st- Xethra is born. *'Age 790: ' Xethra goes forward in time to age 1047. *'Age 800: 'January 1st- Uub Jr. is born. *'Age 900: July 7th- Draco is born. *'Age 993: '''Topazo arrives in the present. *'Age 1011': Helena is born. *'Age 1012:' July 22- Topazo joins the Lookout Crew. * '''Age 1020: 'Silver Shenron traveled through time and arrived in this time. # December 25th - Lux Crystallium is born. * Age 1026: 'Ethan is born. *'Age 1027: 'Nikad is born. *'Age 1030: Kuzon joins the Lookout Crew. *'Age 1033:' #May 3rd- Hikari Minato is born. #December 15th- Kid Mars is born. *'Age 1036: '''December 1st- SS is born, Venjix awakens. *'Age 1040:' ''Primary events of the Lookout RP takes place. #December 1st- Zidane is born. #Nova, Mars, and Kage join the Lookout Crew. #Jamez enters the Lookout RP universe #Kuro enters the Lookout RP universe. #SS, SM, SJ, and Manticore are all killed. #July- The Kuzon Games take place and end with no winner. #May- Kuzon and Nova each die in a battle. Revived 6 months later in November. *'Age 1041': May 12th- Kuzon Jr. is born in Other World to Helena and Kuzon. *'Age 1043: 'Secondary Events of the Lookout RP takes place. #'Future Mars is killed, and Kid Mars joins the Lookout Crew, replacing him. #Turles Jr. comes back to Earth and Joins the Lookout Crew. #Uub Jr. comes back to Earth and joins the Lookout Crew. #Hikari Minato goes to Earth and joins the Lookout Crew. #SS (Reborn) and Nobody are killed. Mirage, Kaizoku, and Zidane replace them. #August 20th-29th- Super Cell is defeated. #September 19th- Super Cell returns but is once again defeated. #Kuzon is revived. #The Gates of Hell arc. #The Lookout Hunger Games are held. * '''Age 1044: February 8th - Zang is born *'Age 1047': Teritary Events of the Lookout RP takes place. #Dark Mars comes to Earth, and joins the Lookout Crew. #Lord Kuzon is destroyed by the Lookout Crew. #Kuzon reaches Supreme Super Saiyan 6. #June 12th - Kuza is born to Helena and Kuzon. #Supreme Mars is created. #Sol is born. #July 6th - Kuzon dies of a heart disease in his sleep after fighting Ethan. #July 16th - The Lookout Crew fights Smither and destroys him. Ethan fuses with the Mothership and then sacrifices himself to destroy it (Ethan dies). #Xethra arrives from the past. Category:Timeline Category:Pages added by Supreme Kuzon